You Get What You Give
Lyrics Jayce: Uh! Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha Spencer: What, what, what, what Jayce: One, two Jayce and Spencer: One, two, three Yaow! Spencer: Ha! Hey! Uh! Hey! Ha! Woo! Woo! Hey! Jayce: Wake up kids We've got the dreamer's disease Age fourteen we got you down on your knees So polite, you're busy still saying please Sam: Frenemies Who when you're down Ain't your friend Every night We smash their Mercedes-Benz First we run And then we laugh till we cry Mercedes with Rachel: But when the night is falling You cannot find the light, (Finn and Sam: Light) You feel your dreams are dying Hold tight Finn and Sam with New Directions (Sam with New Directions): You've got the music in you (Don't let go) You've got the music in you (One dance left) This world is gonna pull through (Don't give up) You've got a reason to live (Can't forget) We only get what we give Finn: I'm coming home, baby Sam: You're the top Finn and Sam: Give it to me now Finn (with New Directions): (Four A.M) we ran a miracle mile (We're flat broke) Sam: But hey we do it in style Finn (with New Directions): (The bad rich) God's flying in for your trial New Directions: Oooh, oh no! Finn (Mercedes): But when the night is falling (Falling) You cannot, find a friend (Sam: Friend) (Find a friend) You feel your tree is breaking Finn and Mercedes: Just then Finn and Sam with New Directions (Sam with New Directions): You've got the music in you (Don't let go) You've got the music in you (One dance left) This world is gonna pull through (Don't give up) You've got a reason to live (Can't forget) We only get what we give Finn: Ow! Sam with New Directions: This whole damn world can fall apart You'll be OK, follow your heart You're in harms way I'm right behind Now say you're mine Finn and Sam with New Directions (Sam with New Directions): You've got the music in you (Don't let go) You've got the music in you (One dance left) This world is gonna pull through (Don't give up) You've got a reason to live (Can't forget) We only get what we give Don't let go Finn (with New Directions): (I feel the music in you) Don't Let go Ohhhh! New Directions: Don't let go Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Finn: Ohh! (Don't give up) Mercedes: Fly (Finn: Ooooh) Finn (Mercedes): Can't (with Mercedes: Die) (Yeah, yeah) Finn (New Directions): You only get what you give (Don't give up) Mercedes: You only get what you give Oh yeah! Finn with New Directions (with Mercedes): Health insurance rip off lying FDA big bankers buying Fake computer crashes dining Cloning while they're multiplying Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson You're all fakes Run to your mansions Come around We'll (kick you down yeah!) Don't let go You got the music in you Don't give up Teen Justice: You got the music in you (Monique: Oooo) You got the music in you Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs